1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly relates to a valve mounted in a water purification device.
2. Related Prior Art
The conventional auto shut-off valve is able to control the water flow in a device by water pressure, such as a water filter device which doesn't need an extra electric power device to control the water flow as the conventional solenoid valve does.
Taiwan patent No. 1395895 discloses an integrated valve 7. As shown in FIG. 10, the integrated valve 7 includes a body 71 and a water shut-off device 72. The body 71 has an upper channel 73 and a lower channel 74 inside. The body 71 further has an accommodation space 75 communicating with the upper channel 73 and the lower channel 74 respectively. The water inputted from an inlet 731 of the upper channel 73 is passed through the accommodation space 75 and then output from an outlet 732 of the upper channel. The water shut-off device 72 is mounted in the accommodation space 75. The water shut-off device 72 has a membrane 76 for blocking the communication between the upper channel 73 and the accommodation space 75. When the water in the upper channel 73 reaches the normal water supplying pressure, the water inputted from the inlet 73 of the upper channel 73 pushes and deforms the membrane 76 and enters into the accommodation space 75, and then the water is output from the outlet 732 of the upper channel. In other words, the integrated valve 7 shuts off the connection between the upper channel 73 and the accommodation space 75 by using the membrane 76. Based on the above configuration, the integrated valve 7 prevents the water from flowing through the upper channel 73 into the accommodation space 75.
However, the membrane 76 is just stuck to the connection between the upper channel and a wall surface of the accommodation space 75 formed in the body 71 for blocking the water. The membrane 76 is hard to completely prevent the water from flowing through the upper channel into the accommodation space 75. When the water in the upper channel 73 cannot reach the normal water supplying pressure, the membrane 76 is still unable to prevent the water in the upper channel 73 from entering into the accommodation space 75, thus the waterproof effect of the integrated valve 7 can not be achieved properly.